


Darth Tal'din Rising

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Series: Various Korkie AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Dialogue Heavy, Force sensitive Korkie Kryze, Gen, Korkie Kenobi, Korkie is a Kenobi, Mentions of Character Death, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Prompt Fill, Sith!Korkie, naughty children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: Darth Maul was not looking for an apprentice.One young Mandalorian did not care.
Relationships: Korkie Kryze & Darth Maul
Series: Various Korkie AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Darth Tal'din Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for Banned Together Bingo 2020 for the prompt naughty children. I thought, what's more naughty than going to the Dark Side?  
> I would say that Korkie is out of character here, but he would need to have one to be out of lol.

The young man had nerve, Maul had to admit, strolling into the throne room like fear wasn’t rolling off of him in waves. He seemed to be one of those ‘New Mandalorians,’ wearing an academy uniform and his ginger hair neat. There wasn’t a sliver of armor anywhere on him, yet he wore an unexpected confidence like a full suit of beskar. Still, Maul did not move from where he sat, one metal leg thrown over the armrest.  
  
“You got past the guards.” Maul said slowly. The young man seemed to faulter then, not meeting the Sith’s eyes. He set his jaw and looked back up.  
  
“I did. I… My name is Korkie Kryze, and I want to be your apprentice.”  
  
“Do you now?” Maul’s words nearly came out as a laugh. “And why would a young Mandalorian want to become the apprentice of a Sith?”  
  
That seemed to steel his courage. The young man clenched his fists at his sides and stood straighter.  
  
“I don’t want to be like my mother, too weak to defend herself or her people and too concerned with her ideals to do anything of substance. I don’t want to be a hypocrite like my father, claiming to be a peace keeper while leading a war effort.”  
  
Maul nodded slowly. The boy, Korkie, certainly had drive, and Maul could feel his strength in the Force. It was a good thing that he had been born here on Mandalore, or else the Jedi would have almost certainly snatched him as a child.  
  
But Maul was not stupid, like some Sith of the past, or like his former Master thought he was.  
  
He would not lose his head to an insolent boy.  
  
“Do you not care that just days ago, I slew your Duchess in this very room?” He said, gesturing around him. Korkie crossed his arms over his chest, almost smirking up at the Zabrak.  
  
“As I said- my mother was weak.”  
  
Now that caught Maul’s full attention. He leaned forward in the great throne, planting both feet on the floor. Korkie flinched slightly as Maul’s artificial limbs clinked loudly on the fine flooring.  
  
“Oh?” Maul said, his voice dripping with amusement as he raised one eyebrow ridge. “The Duchess?” Korkie nodded once, but kept his eyes averted. Shame, not grief, a quick prod against his mind said. The quick look into his untrained mind gave Maul a glimpse of a figure that made him see red.  
  
“Kenobi…” he hissed, bearing his teeth. Korkie took a step back, but met his eyes readily.  
  
“My father.”  
  
Maul felt the air in the room freeze around him. His nemesis was the perfect Jedi, there was no way he would have broken their sacred code. And yet- isn’t that why Maul himself had struck down Satine? Killed the woman Kenobi loved in front of him, when he was powerless to stop him? And the boy was about the right age.  
  
Maul looked at the boy with new eyes. The color of his hair, the sharp lines of his chin- both a near perfect match to the man Maul had hunted since he had been sliced in two.  
  
“Kneel, Korkie Kryze.” Maul said, drawing his saber and igniting one side. Korkie swallowed audibly, but lowered himself to the floor. He was tense- a good sign. The boy had decent enough instincts not to relax when a blazing lightsaber was near his throat. “My master stripped me of my true name. Now, I have nothing except the name he gave me. I will not do the same to you, my young apprentice. What do you wish to be called?”  
  
Korkie was quiet then, his brow furrowed. He shifted ever so slightly where he knelt.  
  
“Tal’din.” He said with complete certainty. “Darth Tal’din. It’s Mando’a. My people will know what it means.”  
  
Maul huffed out a small laugh. The boy, his apprentice, had clearly thought this through for some time. He brought his saber down close enough to each of the boy’s shoulders, close enough so he could feel the heat of the scarlet blade.  
  
“Then rise, Darth Tal’din. It is time for your training to begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to whoever gets what Korkie's Sith name means!  
> (it's not super complex- I pulled it off the Mando'a dictionary, which is a digity dang godsend for us Mando lovers!)


End file.
